Queen of Games (Dragon's Precious Girl)
by iheartanime178
Summary: I didn't know that I was the cousin of the famous duelist and an ancient royalty part of the Duel Monsters history, and how a children card game actually change my whole life until one special man appeared as my rival to someone meaningful and special to my life. This is the remake of the Dragon's Precious Girl, with the continuing of the story and new footage and changes.


As a cousin of the international famous king of games, Yugi Muto, and an ancient royalty part of the Duel Monsters history, life isn't that easy. I mean I'm from Vietnam, a country where Duel Monsters don't exist pretty much, except fake cards made by random Vietnamese game companies that sell crappy, unofficial, or broken games. (Note: This information isn't real, it's just made up by the writer. ) Yeah, that's my life for ya, but I barely played the game anyways. I find the game childish and the whole Duel Monsters thing! Even the duelists I heard about from other kids are childish, I mean they took the game SERIOUSLY like it's a survival challenge. And they act like immature kids! Ughh, but that doesn't mean I'm a hater really, I just don't know much about it. But I didn't know that I was the cousin of the famous duelist and how a children card game change my whole life until one special man appeared as my rival to someone meaningful and special to my life.

* * *

**PROLOGUE (NOT THE ACTUAL 1ST CHAPTER)**

4 1/2 years ago~

I was only 10 when I meant some of the greatest people in my life, meaning Duel Monsters never existed before in my home. My life acted out pretty lame and stupid, I have a 5 year old little sister named Cindy Nguyen, who is such annoying idiot. She's so picky and talkative, complaining about almost everything in the UNIVERSE! Lol, in my opinion... But still, she needs to learn how to keep her mouth shut. My parents were pretty average and usual...well except my mom... She has the most CRAZIEST HAIR EVER! It's like FLASH MOB...not literally...but it's really FLASHY! (Author's note: similar to Yugi's hair except it's like Dark Magician Girl's hair with flashy colors) Ok, let's just get to the point already!

In USA Airline, at San Francisco

We were heading to waiting room for the plane to the China Airline lightning quick since we only have 20 min until the plane comes. 20 min may still sound like enough time to get to a plane, but it isn't because we just got our tickets like 5 min ago! The line was hella LONG with too many crowds in the way. It took like an hour just to finally get first, and another 5 min to get your tickets. During the line, I saw Joey with his family, except Serenity. Joey was about either 12 or 13, I'm not sure. (Note: The reason why Serenity is not with him because they were separated that time, in the anime/manga.) But I knew him as a complete stranger. Then we finally made it to the waiting room. I stopped as I got in and sweated like a town dumpster, well that's how I feel when I get really sweaty. In the room, nobody was on any of the seats and everyone was crowding near to the door to the plane. Well it's night, so it's pretty crowded. But I never expected a small crowd in just one small spot.

"What's going on out there," Mom shouted strangely, heading toward the crowd. "And where's your dad and Cindy? I thought they're with us earlier."

I glanced around, back, forth, left, and right near me, but no one was there, except Mom. Then I looked back at the crowd and my face snapped in a blink of an eye. They could be in the crowd, Dad and Cindy. They could of been so irritated or curious about it, that they have no choice to go and see what's in there. I stared back at Mom and tugged her hand to the crowd.

"Where are you taking me, Hana," Mom screamed with anger. "You know you're not suppose to take me to anywhere without permission, young lady! And besides we only have 8 more min left, so we should sit down on the seats and wait!"

I didn't care either way. I have to find Dad and Cindy, and figure out what's inside that crowd. It's the only choice I can make to find them. I dash into the crowd and noticed thousands of camera flashes, blurring my eyes. Then I saw Dad and Cindy, but the crowd and the flashes covered my way from them. Then a voice appeared from the crowd. It was my dad, which I felt shocked about.

"EXCUSE ME, EXCUSE ME," he announced, pushing the crowd and entering to the middle. "GOZABURO KAIBA! GOZABURO KAIBA! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"

HAHAHA!...OMG Dad's making an embarrassment in front of me and the whole crowd is giggling at him. Hope they don't noticed me as his daughter at all. (which I knew was pretty bad from me as I got older because I was suppose to stop him or help him somehow, but I was shy that time, like really shy.) I facepalmed and watched my dad doing his hilarious, humiliating show.

Suddenly, the MOST TERRIFYING MONSTER I ever saw appeared on my face! He had the most manliest face I ever seen, that black, tough looking beard, those bushy, crossed eyebrows, and those carnivore looking eyes. Even his body is horrifying, I mean it's HUGE AND AND BUFF...well he looks pretty fat as well hehe! I also noticed two kids near to him. One of them was a small boy about my age who has the hair of a jungle of SPIDERS! It's like everywhere! But he looked pretty adorable that time. I blushed as he saw my dad coming by, meaning I wasn't only thinking about him but I also my dad. I sighed and looked around more.

Then, I saw one of the most tallest guys I ever seen. Well he wasn't taller than that monster, but he's still really tall. He had the strangest heart head I ever seen. I mean most people in Vietnam I saw every time have heart shaped head, but I knew that was just because of how hair looks like with the left and right sides. But this one was exotic and bizarre, well less than Mom's hair. Good thing the hair was just one color, brown, and not multiple like mine and her hair. But his face stared on the crowd pretty serious, with those sharp blue eyes. They were so intense like that one card that I heard about from random kids at the ticket line, I think it was either called "Blue Eyes Dragon", "Blue Eyes White Dragon", or "Blue, White Dragon". I couldn't remember much since I barely listen to their conversation. But I'm pretty sure it's the first one, indeed. (This is what the character thinks, not the actual author)

Later a roar spread around the room, from the monster. I shuddered, knowing that something bad is obviously going to happen.

"WHO DARES TO CALL ME FROM THIS RACKET WHEN I'M WAITING FOR MY PLANE," he screamed. "I DON'T SPEAK TO PATHETIC FOOLS WHO CALLS THEMSELVES AS "BIGGEST FANS"! HA! AN IDIOT LIKE YOU SHOULD BE PIECE OF TRASH!" (i know it's a pretty weird, but at least it fits to the eng dub anime character, and that's what I can only think of for him to speak! Sorry! :( )

The whole room became a laughing zone filled with giggles, cackles, whispers, and mutters. Even Mom joined along, laughing like a pig. Then I saw Cindy hugging tightly on Dad, shivering with fright and protecting him from them.

"Daddy," she cried. "I'm scared."

Dad didn't pay any attention at all. He was too scared either becoming Gozaburo's worst fan or being humiliated by his favorite star. He panted and shivered like an old man. I walked away from the crowd and stood, feeling bad for him. As his daughter, I should be helping him in someway, but it's just seems to difficult. Tears from my eyes dripped slowly down to my cheeks. I softly moaned, "Please stop this."

Then, the brown headed boy saw me. But he looks so different once he noticed me. His intense, dark eyes grew to sincere, deep eyes. I blushed as he stared at me, then his cheeks went tomatoes. I shook my head with embarrassment. I looked back and noticed him, talking to the raven haired boy near him. I couldn't understand the conversation because the crowd started talking and giggling all over the place. The raven haired boy spoke one last word to the brown head and the conversation stopped. Then the brown head coughed softly and shouted.

"Hey! Why are guys laughing and making fun at that man for?!"

The crowd went silence and went straight forward to him. Few tried to speak, but they wouldn't dare to get roared by him. They gasped shockly, but focused on him intensely. Then the boy announced to everyone.

"Did you know what he just said? He said that he was one of Kaiba's biggest fans! As his biggest fan, we should at least appreciate him and let Kaiba give him an autograph or something! Not make him a huge embarrassment and ruin his life! Do you now know how many fans could actually not support Kaiba anymore when he just harmed him? It means a huge deal! Kaiba, you are such terrible man, that's why I defeated you in that chess game back then when I first met you, at the orphanage! All you care about is yourself, your fame, and victory, but you never have a heart for others!"

The crowd started mumbling and whispering. I was surprised at the boy. I mean, I expected him to be cruel and harsh like Kaiba because of his serious look, but I figured out that sometimes things can be unexpecting than what you thought about. Suddenly, everyone clapped and cheered at him for his lecture to Kaiba! I smiled at him. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all. Later I met up with my parents, feeling happy and free from all that chaos from Dad. Dad smiled at the boy. He went up to him and thanked him with honor and pleasure. He greeted back in a strange way.

"No problem, just don't embarrassed yourself without thinking."

He left with the monster and the raven haired boy to the plane. Our family followed them as well, but they were too fast so we didn't actually went with them. I sighed and thought about the brown headed boy. I guess I shouldn't judged him by his look. But to be honest, he's just surprising and extraordinary. Yet something tells me that we have something in common or an actual relationship between each other.

* * *

That was the prologue of the Queen of Games or The Dragon's Precious Girl. Hope you like it, please follow and favorite this story! :) Here are the character forms of the main, upcoming ocs for the story, Hana and Cindy. dreamself dot me/d/iQcp (Hana)  
dreamself dot me/d/iQcN (Cindy) Sorry that I typed the links that way instead of like .com, it's because fanfiction can't really let me message and update links! :(


End file.
